Nargals, Radishes and that silly girl
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: Drabble...“ Oh, Rinne, how’d you like me to go and get you some radish earrings?”. She smiled at me, " Like Mommy's?"--RonXLuna, and their daughter...FLUFFY! EXTREMELY FLUFFY! Read please!


**I love this story...It's my favorite one I've ever wrote...it's one shot drabble about Ron, Luna and their little girl(in my mind anyway)**

**And just to straiten it out incase their are any issues...Ron and Luna's daughter's name is Corrine but Luna calls her Rinne and Ron calls her Puppy...Got it?Review if it's good...first RonXLuna!**

* * *

**Nargals, Radishes and that silly girl.**

Look at her. She's so bloody strange.

Dose she realize what she's wearing.

That Jacket, it's hideous. Worse than the sweaters mum makes us. Those earring! Wasn't there a reason she was wearing them? Something about Nargals?

Oh who bloody cares.

* * *

She's not even paying attention. She never pays attention, just sits around muttering and talking to herself.

Snape ought to deduct points for that. Why doesn't he deduct points from her?

" Pay attention Weasley! 5 points from Gryffindor!" Oh bloody hell, I give up!

* * *

She sure dose look pretty out there in the snow.

It's like she's glowing. Was she ever that pale before? I don't remember it. She's never quite looked at pretty. Even with those earrings.

Wait a second, what am I thinking.

* * *

Oh god, here she comes. Why is she coming over here?

" 'ello Ron." Her voice is so soft. It's almost like she's whispering.

" Um, Ronald?"

Oh come on Ron speak you idiot.

" Hi Loon- I mean, Luna." Oh God your such a spas. " Um, sorry."

" Oh it's quite alright. I've gotten used to that name. Loony. Sounds quite dreamy. I like to dream." This girl, I don't understand her one bit. " I like pudding too."

* * *

" You look beautiful tonight." God I think I did it. Yes, Ron you're a genius Ron.

Man I love that Dress. It's so…Blue. What color is that? Like Sapphire blue maybe?

" Shall we join Harry and Ginny?" She stuck out her lovely pale arm. " Oh and Ron,"

" Yeah?" Her voice is so pretty.

" I'm glad you asked me to the ball this year."

Ah, she's quite beautiful.

* * *

Look at that, never though I'd see myself cry. I'm a man I don't cry! Grow up Ron. Really, what would Draco say? Looks like you've gone soft weasle...probably...bloody git, still don't understand why Hermione's with him.

" Are you crying?" She asked me.

" Crying? Me? You wish." I mean, just cause I am doesn't mean that she has to know that.

She looks tired, her long beautiful hair is wet, but she's still just as beautiful.

Hell, she was more beautiful.

That smile was still on her face.

With her dreamy eyes locked onto mine she reaches out and hands me that bundle of blankets.

She's so little. And look there, she's got her mothers big blue eyes.

* * *

" Daddy?" She still makes me laugh.

Her cute little lips curve into a smile.

Just like her mothers.

" Yeah honey." I reach out and fluff her strawberry blonde hair. I suspect it's a cross between her mothers and mine.

" Mother say's That I will grow up to be beautiful, is that true?" her little voice is just like her mothers.

" Yes puppy I'd say that you will be."

" _Really_?" She's too cute really.

" I suppose…If you stay away from the Nargals that is. Nasty things they are."

Her eyes sparkle and the wind kicks up. Perfection is her. She's just like her mother.

" Oh daddy what are Nargals?"

I smiled.

" Nargals…Pesky little things they are Rinne…" Her mothers beautiful voice filled the summer air.

" Listen to your mother Corinne, she's the Nargal expert."

* * *

"Father?" Her smile was dim.

" Yes puppy." I tried to keep my voice from being sad. I've never been one that was good at hiding things.

" Did mommy run into the Nargals?" She asked sadly. Ten years old was a horrible age for this to happen.

" Yes darling. It was those Nargals. Make sure you be careful of them. Your mother was always cautious. You know, it's one of the reasons I fell for her?"

She smiled at me. Beautiful girl. " Yes, it was the first thing I ever heard her talk about."

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and a few others gathered around, their sad faces forgotten.

" Tell us about it Ron." Hermione's voice was cracking. She sounded so touched.

I picked up my little girl and began telling the story. The story of that silly girl. My silly girl.

" Oh, Rinne, how'd you like me to go and get you some radish earrings?" I leaned in whispering in her tiny ears, " There good for keeping away the Nargals." I held off my story for a moment, smiling at my little puppy.

She smiled. " Like mommy's?"

I nod sadly, " Yes, like your mothers." Ah Luna, she was far too much like you.

* * *

**I think it's rather cute...and yes they were at luna's funeral at the end...sorry...I still like it though...Review...please!!**


End file.
